Oyabun Luffy&Axe Story, Oyabuns surprise day!
by Super-nanny
Summary: One off Oyabun special as everyone prepares for a special day, but what is it? And who’s out to ruin it? [oneoff sequel special to my other Oyabun fic and a spin off the kilonrc’s Crew of the Axe stories]


**Disclaimer:**** I do not One Piece, the great Oda does! (and toei as well), plus all OC****'****s are from kilnorc****'****s story, crew of the axe**

**Oyabun Luffy**** and Oyabun Axe**** Story  
****- Luffy****'****s and Axe****'****s surprise day**

_This is Grand Jipangu_

_It__'__s very similar to an existing county and era__…  
__Well, forget the details this time__…  
__It is a special day after all!_

_So this is Grand Jipangu_

_Although it__'__s not the New Year anymore,  
__It is still a great day!  
__The world is peaceful, and people fully enjoy this cheerful day_

"OYABUN!!!" two voices yelled.

_Did I say cheerful?_

Oyabun Luffy and Oyabun Axe looked up with both their mouths still stuffed full of food to see the two bar owners glaring down at them

"Rort?! (what?!)" both Oyabun's gave a muffled reply, still chewing on their mouthful's.

"Oyabun, you need to pay your bill," Onami told Luffy as she stood over him, then turning to Axe as well. "As the same to you, Oyabun Axe."

**(Author****'****s note: all the original One Piece characters will still call Luffy just Oyabun (boss) and they call Axe, Oyabun Axe)**

"Oi, oi, oi, Oyabun's MY customer!" Oniri told her rival owner, before turning to Luffy. "Although…Oyabun Luffy, you have a bet to pay as well."

**(Author****'****s note: all Crew of the Axe OC characters will call Axe just Oyabun (boss), and they call Luffy, Oyabun Luffy)**

"Oh that reminds me, I have a mission to go to," Luffy said, picking up his bowl, finishing it all in one last gulp before standing up.

"Where are to going Oyabun Luffy?" Kirsty asked as she sat over at the bar along with Chopper, Dusty, Sanji, DJ, Rikka, Austin and Herman.

"Vivi sent me a message asking me to meet her over at the palace, says it was important," Luffy told her, as Axe immediately looked up from his meal at his fellow Oyabun.

"Vivi? How weird, she sent me the same message," Axe said as he still sat down eating is meal.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Oniri and Onami both yelled at them together. Seconds later, both Oyabun's went flying out of the bar head first onto the street.

"Geez, they couldn't even let me finish," Axe said, standing back up as he straightened out his black kimono. "On today of all days."

"Yosh, I know what you mean," Luffy sighed, standing up next to him. "We'd better get going then."

Axe nodded to him as the two Oyabuns walked off down the street towards the palace, unknown to them, Rikka was watching them from the bar doorway.

"They're gone..." the little girl whispered back to the others.

"Alright let's get to work!" Usopp called out.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, a large family groups gathered round their two leaders while another figure stayed separate from the group, leaning up against the wall. One of the leaders had big hair and a round red nose, while the other leader was round had a large pointed pink nose and black hair that stuck up on both sides of his head.. 

"And remind me, why am I working with you again after what happened in the new year?" the red nosed leader asked.

"Pipipipipipipipipi, because we now share a common enemy," the pink nosed leader replied as the other leader glanced over at the unfamiliar figure in the corner.

"And what about you…whatever you are?" he questioned as the figure just smirked at him.

"We share a common enemy as well, so why shouldn't I get in on this?" the mysterious figure replied.

"Ah-hehehehe! Okay then, so we all join forces for today of all days," the red nose leader laughed standing back up.

"Pipipipipipipipipipi! We'll make this a day they'll never forget!" the pink nosed leader laughed standing back up as well.

"Ah-hehehe!!!"

"Pipipipipi!!!"

"Ahheheheheehehe!!!"

"Pipipipipipipipipi!!!"

"Ahheheheheeheheheheheheehehe!!!"

"Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi!!!"

The lone figure in the corner sweat-dropped as he watched on at the two leaders trying to out laugh each other. "And they say I'm weird…"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, all we have to do is escort you from the palace to the bar?" Axe asked as he and Luffy walked along either side of Princess Vivi. 

Vivi gave a nod to him. "Yep, that's right," she replied.

"But isn't their guards at the palace who could do this for you?" Luffy wondered out loud as the two oakum's looked at her, making the princess smile nervously back at them.

"Err…they've all gone on holiday?" she nervously replied knowing they probably won't believe a word she said.

"Oh, okay then."

"Yosh! Let's go!"

"You sure we're going the right way?"

"Yosh, the bar's south of the palace, so we go to where it's the most cold."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it's colder in the south pole, so we head that way."

"Baka! It's much more colder in the north pole!"

"Baka! It's the south pole!"

"It's the north pole!"

"No, it's the south pole!!!"

"You're a stubborn fool!!!"

"I'm stubborn 'cause I know I'm right!!!"

**(Author****'****s notes: you get a cookie if you can tell me who they remind you of! lol)**

Vivi looked at Axe and Luffy argue as they continued to walk on, surprised that they actually believed her.

'I can't believe they brought it,' Vivi thought to herself before speaking out. "Hey guys, another thing, can we try to get there for about before the sun sets?"

"Sure, if we keep this pace up," Axe replied.

Luffy nodded. "Yosh, just as long we don't bump into anything along the way…"

"Oi, Axe and Straw-Hat!" voices came from in front which made the two Oyabun's stop fighting and turn to see a huge gong in front with the two weird nosed leaders from before in front of them.

"Well what do ya know it's the Clown family," Axe said, remembering half of the gang members, but looked puzzled at the second half. "And…err, who are these shit-heads?" Axe asked Luffy and the pink nosed leader fell down to his knees.

"Shit-head?" he sadly mumbled, before standing back up. "I am Foxy, the leader of the sliver fox family! Pipipipipipi!!!" he said as the red nosed leader stepped forwards as well.

"And don't forget me, Buggy! The leader of the Clown family! Ahhehehe!!!" he laughed.

"Darn not you guys again!" Luffy cursed, getting out his jyutte.

"I take it to know that guy, they're probably here to get the her," Axe said, glancing over at Vivi behind them. "Princess, you go hide while we take care of this."

"Okay," Vivi replied as she ran into a hiding place. 'Oh man, why have these guys got to mess up today?' Vivi thought as she hid. 'Or maybe that's their plan after all…'

"I'll get them!" Luffy yelled, charging towards the gang..

"Don't count me out!" Axe yelled, once making sure Vivi was safe, changing towards them as well as Foxy just raised both his hands in front of him.

"Noro Noro…" he said, with a slight smirk on his face as the two Oyabun's drew close to them.

"Gomu Gomu/Kachi Kachi no…" both Luffy and Axe said as Luffy had his hand on his Jyutte and Axe on the giant axe on his back.

"…BEAM!!!" Foxy suddenly called just before either of the two Oyabun's could as a pink beam shot out from both hands and surrounded them.

"Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt tttttthhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee????" Axe very slowly cried out as he was still leaping through the air in slow motion.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooootttttttttttt ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhiiiiiiissssss aaaaaaaaaggggggggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn…" Luffy slowly replied as he was now flying through the air in slow motion as well.

"Pipipipipipipipi!!! You're powerless now," Foxy laughed, smirking at them both.

"Ah-hehehe!!!" Buggy laughed walking up to them both, raising his fist at them. "Now it's time for payback, and ruin this special day for you…"

Both family leaders smirked, moving towards the still slowly moving Oyabun before throwing lots of punches, kicks, explosives at them as the other family members watched on as well as Vivi from her hiding place.

"Oyabuns…" she whispered as some of the smoke from the explosives was starting to clear so she could see Luffy and Axe still floating there, very slowly beginning to fly backwards as Buggy and Foxy put their fists down and stood up straight again, still smirking.

"Three…" Foxy counted.

"Two…" Buggy joined in as Luffy and Axe were beginning to pick up speed flying backwards.

"ONE!" both villains said together as the two Oyabun suddenly flung back, crashing into a nearby building behind them. "PEHPEPEPEPEH/AHAHAHAHA!!!" they evilly laughed as Axe and Luffy stumbled to their feet.

"Darn…what was that?" Axe cursed as he tired to get back up.

"That shit-head used it that last time, it make you slow for about 30 seconds," Luffy explained before jumping up and running towards the two leaders again. "Darn you! Come here!!!"

"Is that so? Well then we'll just have to find any way round it, maybe we could use it against in some how…" Axe said, as he watched his fellow Oyabun run off again before standing back up straight but then noticed they were standing right in the middle of a family home. "Oh sorry…" he said, bowing a little to them before noticing a particular object on their wall. "Hey, can I borrow that?"

"COME HERE BIG-NOSE! SHIT-HEAD!" Luffy angrily called out, making the two leader drop their heads at his names for them.

"Big-nose?/Shit-head?" they both sadly muttered before glaring up at him, getting ready to attack again. "Noro Noro beam!!!" Foxy yelled sending out the pink beam at the rubber Oyabun.

"_SORU_!!!" Axe suddenly called out as he appeared in an instant right next to Luffy with a large mirror in his arms, placing it in front of them, making the Slow Beam bounce right off it and towards the two villains and their families behind them.

"UH-OH!" Foxy and most of the family members cried out.

"Ohsonofa…" Buggy cursed before the Noro Noro beam hit them all. Once the beam had completely disappeared, both Oyabuns put down the mirror and walked up to them, smirking a little while clutching the fists.

"Now…where were we?" they both asked as both the clown ad sliver fox family slowly looked them with petrified looks.

* * *

"Sanji-kun, put that over there." 

"YES ONAMI-SWAN!!!"

"DJ-kun, hang that up there."

"YES ONIRI-CHAN!!!"

The two bars owners watched as the loved up men run around back at the bar, setting it up exactly as they told them to. Herman came out along with trays of food along with Kirsty and Chopper, while the younger kids, Austin, Ninjin, Tamanegi, Piman **(Author's notes: Carrot, Onion and Pepper, I prefer to use original names)** and Rikka, played outside.

"Where would you like us to put these?" Herman asked before within an instant at the sight of food, Dusty and Usopp dashed over at the speed of light, drooling over the carefully prepared food in front of them.

"WOW!" Usopp said.

"That looks tasty!" Dusty said as they both reached over to take a tray off the three until they suddenly felt a yank pulling them back from their kimonos. Dusty and Usopp slowly looked back behind them to see Onami and Oniri glaring down at them.

"You don't want to be doing that," they both angrily said, making both Dusty and Usopp shiver in fear of the two bar owners.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work!!!" Buggy and Foxy called out as they flew through the air until they were just a twinkle out of sight while the rest of the families laid on the ground, some knocked out, and some just pretending to back knocked out so they wouldn't have to fight. 

"That was easy," Axe sighed, putting his giant axe back into it's original place.

"That should be about all of them," Luffy said, standing back up straight, putting his jyutte back in his belt.

"Hey, don't count me out," a voice came from up above them, making both Oyabun's looking up at a nearby roof top to see another man sitting there, with brown hair, emerald eyes and wore a dark kimono.

Axe's eyes immediately widened after seeing their new foe "Toby! What are you doing here?!" Axe questioned as Toby jumped down, with ease, from the roof and onto the street, in front of them.

"What does it look like Oyabun…or should I say, ex-Oyabun?" Toby said, as he slowly began growing bigger, his skin ripping off revealing his spiky brown hair all over his body from underneath his kimono, with his teeth getter shaper.

"It's a dog!" Luffy happily cried out as Toby finished transforming into his werewolf form..

"I'M/HE'S A WOLF!!!" Toby and Axe cried back at him. Axe stepped up, hand on his giant weapon on his back again. "You wanna fight?" Axe said, stepping forward a little before Luffy put his hand in front of him, blocking his way.

"No wait, I wanna try and tame him!" Luffy said walking up to Toby as Axe fell over a little at Luffy's comment.

"But he's not…" Axe muttered.

"A dog is a dog!" Luffy replied as he out reached his hand towards the werewolf, still smiling. "Okay, shake!" he commanded as Toby just glared at him.

"Bastard, who do you think I am?!" the werewolf snapped as he suddenly dashed at Luffy, opened his mouth and suddenly chomped down on the Oyabun's head.

"Luffy!" Axe called out as Toby did this. But just as Toby was about to bite him, Luffy had stopped the werewolf's teeth from closing down on him by holding his mouth open around his head, with his hands, with Toby's long fangs just inches from him.

"Bad boy, stop it!" Luffy commanded as Toby tried to chomp down to brake Luffy's grip. "Alright, alright, be a good boy now let go, good boy…" Toby still didn't badge even after all Luffy attempts at commands, until… "YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Luffy angrily yelled, suddenly Toby off the ground with the grip he had and throw him into the next building. Axe looked on, a little surprised by his fellow Oyabun's strength as Luffy walked over to a now unconscious Toby, laying on the ground under some building rumble. Luffy looked down at him and pointing his finger down. "Lay down," he commanded.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi," Axe responded, watching him as he got back up, turning back to where Vivi was hiding. "It's okay, you can come out princess."

**(Author's notes: a similar scene like this was in a recent One Piece manga chap, so thank Oda for that)**

"Thank you for protecting me," Vivi replied as she appeared again, smiling sweetly at them.

"Hey no problem, it's our job isn't it?" Axe replied to her, returning the smile.

"Hey Axe!" Luffy called out, making Axe turn back to him, as he was standing over a still unconscious Toby, patting with him on the head. "Can we keep him?" Luffy asked, almost exactly like a little kid as Axe just sweat dropped.

"Err…no."

**

* * *

**"Yosh! Come on everyone! We're nearly there!" Onami commanded as Herman, Kirsty, Chopper, Dusty and Usopp laid motionless on the floor. 

"This is no time for a nap!" Oniri yelled at them.

"But Oniri, we've been setting up for this thing for hours now, can't we take a break?" Kirsty hopefully asked.

"Hey, you don't see them complaining," Oniri told her, pointing over to Sanji and DJ, who were rushing round setting everything up themselves, with hearts in their eyes as Onami was yelling at them.

"You wonder why?" Kirsty mumbled, just as Oniri was about to reply to her, something caught her super hearing. Hearing the sound of munching, she glare over at the two people she thought responsible.

"Hey, don't look at us!" Dusty replied as she noticed Oniri was glaring down at her again.

"Man, it's so good to eat again!" a voice came.

"Tell me about it, I thought we'd die of starvation thanks to _your _directions," another voice came, turning Oniri's attention over to the table to see both monks, Zoro and Devon chowing down at the set out food.

"Oh man, they're so dead," Dusty whispered over the others as an angrily Oniri and Onami walked up behind the two unsuspecting monks fists at the ready.

**

* * *

**_"The south island is warm! The sun is shining and warming our heads, A bunch of bakas!"_ the two Oyabun's sang as they continued to walk along the street, either side of the princess with the sun nearly setting from behind them. 

"Looks like we're nearly there!" Vivi pointed out as Luffy nodded.

"Yosh, not far now," he replied as Axe glanced behind him at the sun.

"Looks like we'll make it in time as well," he said. "Just as long as we don't…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" angry voices came, making the three stop and Axe turn back around to see all the Clown and Fox family, plus Toby, from before, but some wrapped up in bandages, standing a short distance away when them again.

"Oh man, don't they ever give up?" Axe sighed.

"We already beat you today!" Luffy moaned.

"YOU DIDN'T BEAT US!" Buggy angrily screamed at them as Luffy and Axe stepped in front of Vivi.

"Whatever, you're still not getting the princess," Axe told them as they just laughed.

"Who said we wanted the princess?" Toby replied, making the two Oyabun's puzzled.

"Eeh?" the both confusingly replied as all the families got ready to attack.

"Pipipipipi, we just want to ruin this day for you, just as you've ruined our plans!" Foxy laughed.

"So that's their game," a voice from above came as they all looked up. "What a bunch of bakas," another came, making Foxy fall down depressed at that last comment. Luffy, Axe and Vivi looked up and smiled to see two familiar women sitting up on a nearby rooftop, smiling down at them.

"Robin!" Luffy called out.

"Chizuru!" Axe called out after Luffy as the two women nodded down at them before turning back to he Clown and Fox family.

"You three go ahead…" Robin told them.

"You have somewhere to be, we'll handle them," Chizuru continued on from Robin.

"No way," both Oyabun's replied, making the two women look back at them puzzled.

"They wanna fight…" Axe said, putting his hand on his weapon.

"…then bring it on!" Luffy finished off from Axe, putting his hand on his Jyette. Robin and Chizuru just smiled at them, as if they knew this was expected of them.

"Vivi…" Axe said after a short moment of silence, catching the princesses attention. "Go with Robin and Chizuru, they'll take you the rest of the way to your destination, 'cause this could take a while."

"But…" Vivi was about to reply when she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Robin and Chizuru behind her.

"Come Princess," they both said together, escorting the princess way just as the battle was about to start.

* * *

_Later on the night in Grand Jipangu, the moon shone bright as the special day drew to a close__…__But, it__'__s not quite over yet!_

"Few, that was one hell of a day," Axe said, collapsing down on his sat at the table in the bar with two drinks.

"Hahaha, yeah, but one to defiantly remember!" Luffy happily replied as he sat down across from him, picking up the drink Axe passed to him. "By the way…what's up with those guys?"

"I don't know," Axe replied, looking over to what Luffy was referring to, to see all their friends passed out, asleep, while Zoro and Devon were just knocked out with large bumps on their heads, as they all laid all over the nicely decorated bar with lots of food and drinks set out and a banner hang up along the wall, as if it was ready for a party. "But it's kind of rude of them to pass out on today of all days."

"YOSH! Second verse!" Luffy cried out, raising his drink at his fellow Oyabun, making Axe laugh a little.

"Okay, okay…" Axe chuckled, picking up his drink. "Happy Birthday, Oyabun."

"Happy Birthday, Oyabun," Luffy grinned as there drink's clanged and they began singing again.

"_The north island is cold! The sun__'__s not shining and our heads are cold! A bunch of idiots!_" the two sang, sitting under a banner wish them a happy birthday.

**THE END**

**Author****'****s notes: YOSH! That there goes the end to another Oyabun fic, hope you enjoyed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Axe****'****s owner kilnorc, who****'****s birthday is on the 10****th**** May (today) and as well to our beloved Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy who****'****s birthday was on 5****th**** May (and he****'****s still 17 years old! lol)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**


End file.
